Cupid's Arrow
by pandorabox82
Summary: When Dave begins to act very suspicious around Valentine's Day, Erin begins to feel like she's being stepped out on. Then Penelope takes her to Cupid's Arrow so that she can see what is really going on.


"Would you care to explain what, exactly, this is?" Erin asked as she held up a tiny scrap of cloth. She had her suspicions, but wanted to hear from her lover's mouth his version of the truth. He at least had the grace to blush as he grabbed the yellow g-string from her outstretched hand. "Is this why we're not going to be together on Valentine's Day?" she hissed.

"N-no, nothing like that, I swear." David reached out to touch her arm, and she wrenched away, feeling her anger build in her chest. "If I could, I would explain, Erin. There are just certain things that I need to keep close to the vest at the moment, this being one of them."

She felt her eyes narrow, letting the anger cover up the pain she felt at being lied to. "Well, then, you can take the couch tonight. I'll be up in our room." She whirled around and stomped out of the study, not wanting to hear another word from his lips. Tomorrow would mark their nine month anniversary, neatly coinciding with Valentine's Day, and she had been looking forward to spending the evening with him, even going so far as to take the next day off from work. The first bitter tears began to roll down her face and she slammed the bedroom door closed behind her.

Not even bothering to take her clothes off, she threw herself down on the bed and began to sob, pulling his pillow close to her chest, breathing in his scent. She loved him, well and truly, but there were moments like these when she felt like she didn't even know him. He hadn't even been honest enough to tell her if he was screwing another woman on the side, and that hurt her heart so badly. A heavy knocking came on the door and she frowned. "Cara, let me in!"

"No! Go away!" she screamed, not wanting to deal with him.

Instead, the door opened and he stepped inside. "Erin, please, let me explain. I…"

"I don't want to hear it." The bed dipped under his weight and she tried to pull away even as he stretched out alongside her body. She deliberately kept every muscle stiff, not willing to yield even one iota to him while she was still angry.

"I don't want us to go to sleep upset with each other, cara."

"Well, I think that's what is going to happen tonight. You won't tell me the truth – "  
"Because I can't at the moment. Trust me."

"Alan said those same words to me two weeks before serving me divorce papers." She sucked in a hollow breath, hugging the pillow tighter, even as he closed his arm around her waist, holding her tightly.

"I'm not Alan."

"I know." Her defenses were breaking down and she had to fight the urge to turn around and hug him tightly. She was still upset, after all. "I know."

Slowly, gently, his hand began to caress her stomach and she started to cry once more. "Shh, cara, just give me a few days, and everything should be taken care of. I promise. And I will make this up to you."

Erin sighed, not turning around but relaxing against him, letting him mold her to his body. "I still love you."

"I love you, too. Go to sleep, cara, we'll work through this, I promise." She nodded and let go of the pillow with one hand to grab hold of his, clenching it tightly as she fell asleep.

In the morning, he was gone already, but on bedside table rested a bouquet of red roses and a jewelry box. Sitting up, she opened the box and sighed as saw the gorgeous star sapphire necklace that rested inside. Quickly, she put it on only to notice that she was now nude, as the pendant came to rest against her bare chest.

Shaking her head, she climbed out of bed and went over to the closet, only to see that David had already picked an outfit for her to wear, hanging it over the door. She smiled a little at the ruby red blouse and cream suit, knowing they would look perfect together. Grabbing the hanger, she went into the bathroom and quickly showered before getting dressed and heading downstairs. On the counter was a carafe of coffee and she filled her travel mug before heading out the door.

Once at the Academy, she decided to go and thank David for his gift and made a beeline for the bullpen. The lights in his office weren't on, and she felt her shoulders slump wearily, the familiar distrust easily slipping into place. "Hey, Erin. They're not here, they had to go prep for the case they're currently working on. Can I help you?"

She turned to look at Penelope, hoping she was masking the sadness in her heart. By the way the woman smiled sympathetically at her, reaching out to touch her arm lightly, she knew that she had failed. "I was just hoping that I could thank David for the Valentine's gift, since he won't be home tonight…"

Her voice trailed off as she thought about going home to an empty house. She didn't relish spending this time alone, she coveted her time with David when he was home. Vaguely, she heard Penelope sigh, and then she was being led up to her office. In the last few months, they had become friends, and she trusted the woman not to reveal any of her secrets. "Okay, Sugar, here's what we are going to do. After work, you and I are going out to supper, and then I am taking you somewhere special. The only thing you have to do is trust me, I know what I'm doing."

Erin nodded hesitantly as she sat on the sofa, fingering her pendant softly. "I do trust you. I want to trust him so badly, but…"

"Alan hurt you deeply. I can totally relate, what with how Kevin and I split up. That's partially why I've sworn off dating for a bit. I want some me time where I can figure out what I want and how to be more vocal about it." She smiled wistfully as she sat next to her, reaching out for her hand.

"We really are quite the pair, aren't we?" Penelope patted her knee as she nodded. "Would you mind if I hid out in here today? I don't have any meetings, and there's not much to do, since I took tomorrow off. I just, I feel safe here."

"That's what I strive for, Erin. Do you need anything?"

She shook her head, curling up on the sofa. "Not yet. I'll call Helen from here and let her know where I am." Erin took out her phone and dialed her office number, waiting for her assistant to pick up. "Hi, Helen. I think I'm going to spend the day in the technical analysis office. Penelope has some things for me to look over, and it just makes sense for me to stay here. Would you be so kind as to run by with the files still in my in box? I really should try and slog through those while I'm waiting on her."

Penelope stuck her tongue out and Erin shrugged, winking at her. "That would be fine, Erin. I'll be there in about half an hour, I just have to finish filing those requisition forms."

"Sounds good, Helen." She hung up and set her phone on the desk next to her. "What?"

"You never have to wait on me. I'm the fastest technical goddess the FBI has."

"You also have the quickest, dirtiest, mind. I haven't forgotten Milwaukee, you know."

Penelope blushed deeply, turning back to her computer screen. "I didn't know that you would be the one calling or that you would have me on speaker phone. Usually Morgan calls me for information, and that's the patter we have. It helps relieve his stress."

"So I know now. It was still shocking to hear." She smiled kindly at the woman as she tucked one of her legs beneath her. "How is Dr. Reid doing? It's only been a month since…"

"He's sad, which is understandable. But Derek's really stepped up, letting him take out all his rage and anger on him…" They fell into an easy conversation, and the day flew by as they settled into their work, still chattering away.

By the time Erin was ready to leave for the afternoon, Penelope was shutting down her systems. "I'm going to run these files over to Helen and then we can head out."

"I'll meet you by the elevator." Erin smiled and nodded, scooping up the files and going to her office. Helen looked up, giving her a small smile.

"Are those finished?" She nodded. "Good, I'll take care of them tomorrow. Have a good evening."

"I'm going to try." Erin readjusted how her purse was slung over her shoulder and joined Penelope by the elevators. The doors opened just as she got there and they stepped inside. "So, where are we headed for supper?"

"Well, most of the good restaurants needed to have reservations made last year, so there wasn't a whole lot of choice. Though I did finagle us a table at Jambo. I may have name dropped just a little to do that."

Erin laughed a little. It felt good to be happy, even if she wasn't sure where her relationship with Dave was going. Something about Penelope's easy assurances and outrageous antics soothed her, and she was glad that Dave had pushed her to make friends with the woman. "I suppose I can be up for spicy African food tonight."

"That won't be the only spicy thing about tonight, if I have my way." Erin cocked her head to the side, trying to decipher what the woman meant. "That is, if Rossi doesn't kill me first."

"You're talking in riddles."

"I sort of have to, until we get to our destination. Don't worry, I cleared it with Hotch while you were in with Helen." All Erin could do was nod, wondering what was going through that lovely brain of Penelope's.

Their meal didn't take long, and Penelope and she split an order of cinnamon oranges for dessert. "So, where are we headed to now?"

"Cupid's Arrow." Erin wracked her brain, trying to figure out where she knew that name from. It sounded so very familiar, yet she couldn't place it in her brain. "It's a bit of a trek, so I'll try to drive quickly." She nodded and settled back in the seat, pulling out her phone and reading through her friendslist on Facebook. She smiled at something her daughter, Courtney, had written and replied to it.

When she looked up, she found they were pulling into the parking lot of a strip club. Looking up at the sign, she saw a garish Cupid, holding his bow and arrow. "What are we doing here?" she asked, narrowing her eyes as she looked at Penelope.

"Here's what I can tell you. Rossi got the short end of the stick on this stakeout. I had to make them draw straws to see who would be up on stage for amateur night. That's why he couldn't be in your arms tonight. He's trying to stop another man from getting murdered."

Erin felt her eyes well up as she realized how wrong she had been to jump to conclusions about her lover. "Are you sure it's okay for me to go in there, then? I wouldn't want to mess anything up."

"Everything will be fine. Hotch even arranged for you to get a front row seat for the show to come." Penelope winked at her and she blushed a little, shaking her head as they got out of the car. The woman came up to her, linking their arms together and leading her in the door. Agent Morgan was working as the bouncer and he nodded to them as he let them in.

"Are Agents Jareau or Blake here, too?" she asked lowly as Penelope led her to a table right next to the stage.

"Yes. Jayje is working as a waitress tonight, try not to let your eyes bug out if she approaches us. Her outfit is really skimpy, she modeled it for me so that I could help her with the double-sided tape." Erin nodded as they sat, and true to Penelope's word, moments later, Agent Jareau was coming up to their table.

"What can I get for you ladies tonight?" she asked, smacking her gum. In the few moments it took for Erin to give her a onceover, she became intimately acquainted with parts of the woman's body she had never thought she would see and felt a deep blush stain her cheeks as she smiled at the woman.

"Just club soda for me, please."

"Sex on the beach."

"I'll be right back with those," she said lowly. "Oh, and Rossi will be on in about thirty minutes."

Once the woman was gone, she looked at Penelope. "How far do the men strip down here?" she asked, feeling her blush grow even warmer.

"Oh, don't worry, no one will see his apples and banana, if that's what you're worried about. He drew the line at full frontal nudity, claimed that only his lover gets to see that much. Though I am pretty certain that yellow g-string he has to wear will leave little to the imagination. Oh, here, have some ones to stick in there." Penelope reached in her purse and pulled out a banded stack of ones, tearing the paper off and handing her about half of them.

"I'm going to have a hard time looking at him, let along stuffing dollar bills down his pants," she muttered, raking a hand through her hair. "I almost wish I had left things well enough alone. There is no way I'll be able to look Agent Jareau in the eye for weeks after this."

Penelope reached out and rubbed her arm softly as the first song began to pour out of the speakers. The man who came on stage first was young enough to be her son, and she averted her eyes, even as her foot tapped along to 'It's Raining Men'. Penelope, though, was totally into the performance, wolf whistling and catcalling the man, beckoning him over so that she could stuff a few dollars in his bright pink g-string. "Come on, Erin, get into it! This is so much fun," she said with a smile as the next man pranced on stage.

She shook her head, unable to look up through the next few dances, sipping at her club soda. Finally, though, Penelope poked her and she looked up into her lover's deep brown eyes. She smiled as he gulped, and they nodded slightly to each other. Then, his music began, and she found herself giggling madly as she began to bounce along to the strains of 'Macho Man'.

Erin found she couldn't take her eyes off her lover as he began to strip off his clothes. Though it was set to the beat of the music, she felt like time had slowed to a crawl as she watched him. Her heart started to beat faster, and she squirmed in her seat, becoming turned on by the performance he was giving. And it seemed like it was just for her, as his eyes never seemed to leave hers, even as he went to the other side of the stage.

Finally, the song was over, and Erin found that all her ones were gone, stuffed in her lover's underwear, and she blushed as she gulped down what was left of her club soda. Agent Jareau was at her side in moments with another, and she smiled gratefully at the woman. Feeling flushed, she undid the top button of her blouse and turned to Penelope. "That, um, I didn't make a fool of myself, did I?"

"No, you were absolutely adorable, Erin." The woman smiled at her and reached out to squeeze her hand lightly. Now, we can't leave right away, that would give things away, you know."

"How many more do you think we should sit through, then? I…" Her voice trailed off, and she stared at the table, not wanting to admit to anyone else that all she wanted to do was run home to her bedroom and masturbate to her internal video of David stripping. And it was so hot in there, which didn't help anything. _Maybe that was the point of strip clubs_, she mused. _Keep people so warm and distracted that the money just flows from their wallets._

"I don't blame you for wanting to get out of here. We'll just watch two more men shake their moneymakers at us and then I'll run you home." Erin nodded, smiling a little larger at the exaggerated wink she received.

It was pure torture to sit through the other acts, and she tried not to make her squirming too obvious to the room at large. Finally, though, Penelope stood and she followed her lead, exiting the building. On the way out, the woman goosed Agent Morgan and she laughed at the man's shocked expression. "I think she wishes you had been up there instead."

He just pursed his lips and pointed towards the parking lot. Penelope nodded and dragged her away, a grin covering her face. "Oh, my god, Erin, I cannot believe you told him that!"

"Well, it's the truth, right?"

"Yes, but, I, Erin!"

"Life is too short, Penelope." She sighed as she felt her phone buzz. Pulling it out, she bit her lip to keep from laughing again. "I wonder how he got my number."

"What? Who?"

"Your Agent Morgan. He told me to tell you that we are not allowed out together ever again. You give me too many ideas."

Penelope sighed and then giggled. "My Boo would tell you that. Come on, home is calling hard for me, too. The team is going to be there for at least four more hours." Erin nodded slowly as she made her way over to Penelope's car. "Though I really hope the unsub reveals herself sooner than thought. I really want…well, probably the same thing as you."

Erin nodded and slipped into the passenger seat, trying to get comfortable. "Oh, I'm at David's now," she blurted out as Penelope started the car.

"I actually knew that. I think I might be the only one who knows that." She could hear the smile in Penelope's voice and looked over at her. "I'm good at keeping some secrets. Others are just meant to be told, you know? Like, I know someone who is going to be very happy shortly, and I had better be the first to see the ring."

She gasped, closing her fingers around her new pendant. "Ah, I see. That's wonderful news, and I will make sure she lets you see the ring the next morning you two work together." She began to smile widely, her nose scrunching up a little as she thought about how she would accept his proposal. "Will there be a ring in your future, too?"

The woman shook her head. "No. I don't believe I'll ever be ready for that type of commitment. Derek and I might move in together at some point, but, well, I prefer my freedom. Does that make me a bad person?"

"No, not at all. You're just a free spirit. I'm the one who craves tradition. I suppose that's better than alcohol, though. Fourteen months sober and counting."

"That is wonderful!" She nodded and settled back in the seat, closing her eyes and listening to the music on Penelope's radio, trying to focus on something other than her throbbing core. "We're home," Penelope called out as she slowed the car to a stop. "I hope you have a most wonderful evening."

"The same goes for you." Erin leaned over and pecked Penelope on the cheek. "You're a dear friend, Penelope. Thank you."

"Any time, Erin." She got out of the car and waved to Penelope as she drove away and then let herself in the house. After making sure the door was locked, she kicked off her shoes and fairly ran upstairs, unbuttoning her blouse as she went. By the time she got to their bedroom, she was biting her lip in anticipation and she let the suit coat and blouse slip from her shoulders and fall to the floor as she unzipped her skirt and shimmied out of her panties. The last thing to come off was her bra and she flung it to the ground as she pulled back the covers and stretched out on the bed.

"Uhm," she groaned aloud as she let her hands dance across her breasts, her thumb and index finger closing around her nipples, pinching and tugging lightly. Erin let her eyes close as she imagined David standing before her, slowly stripping, never taking his eyes off her. Letting one hand trail down her body, she gently parted her labia and began to stroke her clit with her thumb. As her mental image of David thrust his hips at her, she slipped two fingers inside her body, curling them just so. "David!" she screamed as she came, her body still thrumming with desire.

"Yes, Erin?"

Her eyes snapped open and she smiled lazily at him. "I thought you'd never get home. I had to start without you. Do you have any idea how much that little display of yours turned me on?" she said breathlessly.

"Only about as much as you watching turned me on." He began to fumble with the buttons on his shirt. "We caught the unsub."

"Congratulations. I want you to strip again. Just for me." He looked up at her and she smiled wickedly. Slowly he nodded and began to slow his movements, slipping the buttons out one by one. She moved her hips a little as she began to tease herself once more.

"If you keep that up, you'll be too tired for me," he said as he pulled the belt from out of the loops. "And I really want to bury myself between those sweet thighs of yours, taste you, fuck you senseless." His words turned her on even more and she whined a little as she removed her fingers, forcing herself to curl her hands into the sheets as she continued to watch him.

"Are you almost finished? Please?" Her voice was high and tight and he nodded, skimming both pants and boxers down his legs without pause. Erin licked her lips as she looked at his throbbing erection and he chuckled a little as he climbed into bed, grabbing two of their pillows and settling them under her ass, raising her up a little as he buried his face in her core. "Oh, god, David!" she keened out as he lapped and sucked at her clit, using every move he knew she liked to bring her to higher peaks of pleasure.

Untangling one hand from the sheets, she reached down and threaded her fingers in his hair, tugging and pulling as he thrust his tongue inside her, tongue fucking her even as his thumb moved in soft circles over her clit. The orgasm overwhelmed her and she tightened her thighs around her lover's head as she rode out the waves of pleasure. "Softly, softly," he murmured as he lifted his head to press kisses up her stomach until he'd reached her breasts. "Do you have one more in you tonight?"  
She nodded weakly, trying to catch her breath even as he sucked and nipped at one of her breasts, flicking the nipple with his tongue. That sweet, heady, feeling began to burn lowly in her stomach and she moved her hips restlessly, trying to get in closer contact with him. "I love you, I love you," she murmured as he released her breast, licking gently at the crease under her breast. David always knew how to find those spots on her that brought her the most pleasure, and she gave herself over to the delicious desire.

"I love you, too, Erin, my sweet, delicious, beloved," he said softly before capturing her lips in a demanding kiss. Fitting himself between her legs, he entered her in one smooth stroke and she sighed against his lips, wrapping arms and legs around him to hold him close. He moved languidly in her, around her, and she relished this sweetness, this caring, that he offered her. Soon, the pleasure again became too much for her, and she tightened her sheath around him, urging him on to completion. He took the hint and began to move faster, rushing them on to that pinnacle. "Fuck," he hissed out as he came, and he collapsed on top of her as she gasped and moaned through her third orgasm that night.

When they had finally caught their breath, she looked up into his eyes. "I'm sorry I doubted you. I hate having trust issues."

He caught the first tears that began to fall from her eyes on his finger and smiled gently at her. "I hate Alan for giving you trust issues. Did you enjoy the show tonight at least?" She nodded, staring up at him. "I'm glad. I was nervous, once Hotch told me what was going on. But then, Penelope always did know how to make everything perfect. Even if it is in her own, quirky way."

"She is a dear, isn't she?" Erin asked as she snuggled close to her lover. He nodded and then reached over to open his nightstand drawer. "David?" She wondered if he was choosing now to ask her to marry him, and felt a flutter of butterflies begin to dance in her stomach.

"I was going to do this tomorrow, whether we had caught the unsub or not. And then you showed up there, with eyes full of love, and I knew I had to get home to you tonight and ask you this. Erin, will you marry me?"  
He held out the small baby blue box and she gasped. "You bought me a Tiffany engagement ring? I'm not worth that, David."

"You are worth more than all the diamonds in the world, cara. So, what's your answer?"

"Yes, I'll marry you," she whispered as she opened the box, gasping as she saw the large diamond sparkling at her. "Oh god, David, this is so beautiful. Put it on me?"

"I thought you'd never ask, Erin." He took the box from her and slipped the ring from its nest. "You and I will always be bound together."

"Shot by Cupid's arrow, perhaps?" she asked, winking at him. He nodded and slid the ring home on her left hand. Leaning up, she kissed him sweetly, looking at her ring over his shoulder. "I am not going to be able to hide this rock at work, you know. And it is never coming off my finger. Ever."

"Good. Maybe it's time we threw caution to the winds and see what happens. I'm tired of keeping this under wraps, you know. I love you and I want the whole world to know."

"And I want the whole world to know that I love you. Never stop believing in me."

"I won't, I promise." They yawned in tandem, and then she laughed lightly. "What?"

"We haven't gotten ourselves cleaned up, and yet, I want to just go to sleep in your arms right now. We are going to be a sticky mess in the morning."

"That will make showering all the more pleasurable." He placed another soft kiss on her lips and she smiled. "Now let's get to sleep. The weekend is all ours to play."

She nodded and yawned again. "Would you mind if we had Penelope and Derek over for supper tomorrow night? I want to show off my ring."

"That would be fine, Erin." She sighed with pleasure and sank into his open arms, letting him wrap her in a tight embrace. She didn't think she could possibly be any happier than in this moment, with him, and she didn't ever want it to end.


End file.
